fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake
Drake( ドレイク Doreiku) is a Jack-of-All-Trades mercenary that is affiliated with the renegade order known as The Knights of the Darkmoon, which is based in the country of Fiore. He is known by the monkier, The Unbound Fox, which refers to the destructive fox demon that is sealed inside of him. Fomerly known as Tristain D'Artagnan, he has cut all ties with his family due to complications and has embarked on a journey of self-discovery. Appearance Drake is an attractive man in his late teens with very short, dark brown hair. He stands about six feet with a slim but very toned physique, which was gained by his years of wandering throughout the continent. His skin is unreasonably pale that seems to have no explanation whatsoever. A few more unusual features are his blood red eyes and a spiral-like tattoo on his belly. He dons a long black trenchcoat with a red interior color that is worn over only a white sleeveless tanktop that is loosely tucked and hugs the trunk of his body. On his legs are loose black jeans that have the legs covering most of the black leather combat boots that are on his feet. On his hands are biker gloves that leave the fingers exposed with the ring of his order on his right index finger.. He does possess some jewelry, having one small bead necklace and one long rope necklace that has a small ruby jem. With him he has two pistols, one white, the other black that he could summon whenever he likes and a large, claymore-like sword that is slung on his back. Personality On the surface, Drake acts just like a typical asshole would. He lacks proper, has no respect for authority, is very willing to hurt anyone, and is rude to pretty much everybody he meets. He uses curse words as if there was no tommorrow, showing little to no care to who he says it to. Drake also loves to drink, despite of him being underage. He is also very sarcastic when he compliments people, which irritates his comrade Cassandra to no end. Underneath this heartless bastard however lies a soul that is inflicted with serious grief. Being subjugated to isolation from his family and being envied by those who were under him, Drake never seemed to get along with anybody. Of course, having a very destructive fox spirit sealed inside of him made things much worse, for he was under the constant surveillance by members of dark guilds, military organizations, and other powerful entities that would love to exploit him for their own purposes. It is because of this that his deep hatred for himself was developed. In battle, Drake has proven to be a show-off due to his incredible fighting skills. He will throw an occasional taunt to his enemy for each time they fail on inflicting damage to him. From there he is also subjagated to an overwhelming will to protect the weak, forcing him to go out of his way to protect even a weakling that seems to annoy him to no end. He also doesn't accept much rewards, only taking money when it's necessary. History Destined at Birth Even before Drake's birth, Earthland was suffering a crisis. A destructive fox demon terrorized many countries, ranging from devouring livestock to destroying entire cities. Many armies and guilds went to confront the powerful monster, only to come back with failure. It wasn't until a very power mage came and challenged the demon by himself. Many people scoffed at the idea of how one man thought he could defeat such a monster. Those people were proven wrong, for seven days and seven nights, the battle was waged between the two. Realizing that such a monster couldn't be slain, the mage was forced to seal it. It was during this time that two powerful nobles concieved a child who they named Tristan, and he became the new heir to the House of D'Artagnan. There was but one complication to this however. The newborn heir soon fell gravely ill. It was then that they were approached by the same mage who had defeated the demon. It was there that the mage offered the family a chance to save their heir, but there was a catch to it. That one condition was that the fox Demon had to be sealed inside of the child. After seven hours of discussion, arguments, and planning, the current head of the family accepted the offer on behalf of the other family members. Thus young Tristan lived for another day. Childhood Tristan's life may have been saved by the very mage, but he would soon be forced to learn the harsh reality of being an heir to a prestigous house. He was feared by most of his distant family, thus he never knew much of his large family. The ones who didn't avoid or fear him came to love the young child. He was taught by the finest teachers that money could afford, giving him an amazing education. He was spoiled by his parents in both toys and attention, for they were the ones who loved him the most. He was even trained in the fundamentals of magic by some independent mages. This may have seemed to be a great life for the young lad, if it wasn't for the obvious fact that commoners knew about the demon that was sealed inside of him. Due to this, he never could make any friends and because of this that the House of D'Artagnan was losing its influence and power. After years of humiliation and disappointment, Tristan's mother committed suicide. Thus was the start of the downfall of his relationship with his father. Escalation and Cutting Ties The deteriating relationship with his father proved to be a tremendous blow for Tristan. They rarely spoke to each other. His father started blaming the boy for everything that was wrong with the family, when in fact, some members of the family were affiliated with various Dark Guilds. On one fateful night, the D'Artagnan House was hosting Tristan's coming of age party. Influential nobles from all over the region came to the manor to witness the event. Tristan however arrived late. He came from one of his usual horse rides, which seemed to last a very long time. When his father saw him, the man basically lost it. He told off his son where everybody was able to hear him. He was throwing insults left and right as Tristan tried to remain calm. His father then told him something that Tristan would not have thought a father would say. He told the boy that if knew what his son would become, he would've let him die as an infant. This was the last straw. Something deep inside the boy was starting to rise within him. It was a feeling stronger than sadness, stronger than hate, even stronger than rage. As if he was being controlled by a puppeteer, the heir unleashed a very powerful punch to his father, causing blood to gush out of his head. The Head of the House of D'Artagnan lie dead at his feet. Horrified, the other nobles tried to distance themselves from this scene. Unfortunately for them, the very demon that was sealed within Tristan was awake. The demon used Tristan to slaughter every party guest, every servant, and every guard that was within the property. When he came to his senses, Tristan saw the blood that was on his body. Then, as if he was watching a sports reel, the various images of that night flooded his mind. Traumatized from this, the former heir screamed on the top of his lungs. Realizing that he is a wanted criminal, he tossed his signet ring and casted aside the name Tristan D'Artagnan. He chose the name Drake and immediately left his life as a noble behind. Initiation into the Knights of the Darkmoon Synopsis Powers and Abilites Inexhaustable Magical Power: 'With a destructive demon inside of him, Drake has a massive amount of magical energy. Due to this, the spells and techniques are almost, if not entirely, influenced by its demonic pressence. It's also because of this that his spells are much more powerful than the spell of an average mage. *'Demonic Energy: 'Drake has made a pact with his demon, allowing him to channel the fox's magic into his own reservoir to further enhance not only his magical output, but also increase his physical capabilites. He is currently able to tap into and control up to three out of nine tails. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Drake's fighting style uses a sword as a main part. As such he shows amazing skills. Being taught by only experience, Drake can perform various and difficult tricks that involve moves from spinning a sword like a bandsaw to using it like a stationary pole to swing around. '''Sword Magic: '''Being one of the three magics he specializes in, Drake has a broad knowledge in spells in his arsenal to take on any opponent possible. Favoring the art of suprise and confusion over a straight forward attack, he is able to incorporate a spell into one of his many unusual tricks. *'Luna Sânge Ladul Atac(ブラッドムーン地獄の攻撃, Buraddomūn Jigoku no Kōgeki; Romanian for Blood Moon Hell Striker)'' : A sword magic spell where Drake channels his energy to the blade of his sword. When it becomes completely red, he unleahes a cresent slash projectile that can cut through even diamond itself. It is one of Drake's favorite's, therefore he commonly uses it. *'Luna Sânge înflori'(今月ブルーム血, ''Kongetsu Burūmu Chi; Romanian for Blood Moon Flourish): An unpredictable sword magic spell. Drake spins his blade in a bandsaw like motion. He then channels some of his magic energy into the spining weapon, making it spin faster. It can lead him to do one of two things. One, he could use it to easily saw his opponent in two. The second one is that he could throw his blade, exploding upon impact. *'Lamă de Mii de Acționare'(羽根駆動数千, Hane Kudō Sūsen; Romanian for Thousand Blades Drive): A simple sword magic spell with devastating results. Drake lunges in to thrust his opponent. When the strike connects, the the proceeds to perform a series of thrusts. By briefly tapping his demonic energy, his sword arm moves faster, allowing him execute one thousand thrusts in about three seconds. Master Gunslinger Specialist: 'Whether he needs to attack them from a ranged perspective or to simply just show off, Drake has shown great mastery with his two pistols. Like his sword, he is able to perform various stunts with his guns. He has also self-taught himself the art of Gun-fu, meaning that he could use them at close range confidently. '''Gun Magic: '''Drake has a wide knowledge in his gun magic and can use it to help him out in any tough situation. Unlike his sword magic, which is meant for suprising the opponent, his gun magic is straight forward and destructive. *'Guns Magic: 'Power Shot': A basic guns spell that requires magical energy to be charged into a shot before fired. This is a spell that is much stronger than an average bullet and can obliterate even stone. *'Guns Magic: 'Chaos Round: A guns magic spell that has high destructive potential. It has the appearance of a fire bullet, but the flame itself takes on a crimson color. It is said that it can even melt diamond itself. *'Guns Magic: Endless Barrage': A guns magic spell that uses an incredible amount of magical energy. Drake fires his pistol as he normally would. Once the trigger is pulled, a multiple barrage of energy projectiles immediatly exits the barrel. The projectiles travel so fast that it gives the opponent the feeling that it is endless, hence why the spell has its name. While it would exhaust even an expert mage, Drake can pull it off many times in rapid succession. Trivia *Drake's original purpose was to be the rival to Jason LaHote, the hero of the popular wiki series ''Fairy Tail: Dawn. ''Sadly, this never became a reality. **Despite of this however, Drake will still play the rival role in a future series by GZero945 *Drake's name came from the first Roleplay character that he made when he made his debut as a roleplayer in Gaia online. Sadly, the guild that GZero roleplayed in no longer exists. **Another similarity can be drawn from the Gaia Online character, as the Drake from there was half demon. The Drake that's in this wiki has a demon fox sealed inside of him. *As you all can guess, Drake's appearance is in fact the Dante from the Devil May Cry Reboot. It even goes as far as having demonic powers. *Drake's true surname, D'artagnan, is based off of the protagonist from the Alexandre Dumas novel ''The Three Musketeers. '' *If Drake had his own theme song, the titles would be as follows. **Drake's regular theme is Hyouhaku, which can be heard from the Naruto Shippuden Ost soundtrack. **His battle theme would be Blackened Angel, a song from the Devil May Cry 4 Soundtrack. Category:GZero945 Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Gun User Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage